Dragon Age: Royal Life
by Edulith
Summary: Summary before first chapter. Some smut...though it will be tasteful...hopefully
1. Chapter 1

**After Beating Dragon Age Origin I've decided to write what I think would happen after you beat the game...from my characters point of view. My character was a human female rogue by the name of Elissa (Cousland being the given name for how it starts) and my character Became queen...so this story is heavy Alistair/Elissa. I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Elissa awoke in the overly extravagant bed that she now had in the royal palace; a plush down filled bed complete with silk sheets and wool filled pillows, a luxury that the long journey around the Ferelden countryside had not allowed. However, even with these luxuries she felt very unrested; she hadn't slept alone in months and had become very use to having someone with her. Sadly, with the closeness of her wedding to Alistair had brought the Grand Cleric into the castle, and that frigid old coot made sure that the King and soon to be Queen lived a life without 'nightly sin' as the Grand Cleric so kindly put it. This however, never stopped Elissa from creeping out at night and making her way into Alistair's chambers, and then bed.

Elissa got out of her bed slowly, both not wanting to start a day of last minute preparations that desperately need to be done and wishing she could try in vain to get rested. In truth she was anxious to get the wedding over with so she could go back to sharing a bed with Alistair like she did when they were traveling.

With a long a drawn out stretching walk she made her way to the large wardrobe that held her clothes. She quickly debated if she should wear her sturdy drake scale armor or one of the luxurious gowns she had been given. She quickly decided on a gown as Alistair and her would be having a meeting with Anora and some of the teryns that had decided that they did not agree with the Landsmeets' decision and the armor would undoubtedly come across as a threat since it was the same Armor she wore to kill the Archdemon. As she opened her dresser she nearly fainted at the gowns before her, all were extremely feminine and extremely formal, something that she still hadn't gotten use to. After much rummaging around, however, she manage to find a less extravagant gown, it was soft green with a brown bodice, probably something she had actually chosen and not the royal tailors and or Lelianna.

Elissa quickly put on the gown and examined herself in the mirror, which like everything else in the room was large and overly extravagant. Her dark red hair had grown over the course of the blight; it hung between her shoulder blades now. She was surprised by how slender her body had stayed, all the muscle she had stayed very lean. She also marveled at her own beauty, she had always been taught to appreciate what she had and now looking in the mirror after so much fighting she still was beautiful. Slender in the jaw, high cheek bones and grey eyes that seem to sparkle like silver or as her late mother would tell her 'like the silver rings that mysteriously disappeared when you were born, Elissa'. She couldn't help but be pleased that she was still the same beauty she was when she had met Alistair and that she would be the same when she married him.

Elissa smiled as she remembered how Alistair had first reacted to her, he looked at her, made a comment about people coming together during the blight and then froze and blushed an adorable crimson, and then to all the flirtations that came afterwards. Elissa knew right away that most of them were a cover for how nervous he was around her, and she nearly laugh as she remembered how she milked that nervousness for all it was worth.

A knock at the door pulled Elissa out of her memory induced day dream.

"Is it alright if I come in." Wynne asked from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Come in." Elissa cheerfully, though noticing how tired her voice sounded.

"Are you still having problems sleeping?" She asked with her usual caring voice. "Well that should change in three days."

Elissa suddenly felt a wave of anxiety, her eyes went wide with shock and fear, she hadn't realized the wedding was that close. It wasn't exactly cold feet but the idea of saying sappy lines and following a bunch of customs terrified her.

"Oh come now child, Weddings are not that terrifying." Wynne soothed as she guided Elissa into a chair and then began to comb her hair. "When the day comes you will be nervous, I will not even try to make you believe otherwise, but when you begin to walk down the aisle and you see Alistair, all you will think about is him...the people that are there won't even enter your thoughts"

"Have you been married?" Elissa asked sarcastically, to which Wynne neglected to be gentle while pulling out a knot in Elissa's hair.

"None of your sass young lady, you may be becoming Queen but that doesn't mean I won't scold you." Wynne retorted, managing to hide most of her amusement from Elissa. "By the way, have you had any thought as to who will be presenting you to Alistair?"

"I've been think of asking Arl Eamon, he is family to me...and he'll really be family once this matter is all said and done with. Or maybe Fergus, since he is my brother and it would fit the customs." Elissa said, her thoughts were three days away. "But then again, when have I ever been one for customs and traditions."

"I'm sure either one would be happy to give you to Alistair." She chimed as she made a smooth braid to keep Elissa's longer hair out of her face. "Speaking of traditions, the Grand Cleric found out about your nightly visits to Alistair's chambers. Personally I enjoy not hearing the two of you anymore; I can finally get a good night's sleep"

Elissa turned a bright crimson "Alistair is right, you are evil"

By the way, you should know that one of the guards saw you enter Alistair's room last night, and then leave about an hour later. Of course he told the Grand Cleric right away." Wynne replied not hiding her amusement. "I came here to warn you about that. She's probably going to show up very s-"

"Lady Cousland!" A stern and old voice bellowed from the door way.

"Dammit." Elissa whispered, she turned and looked at the very irritated Grand Cleric. "How may I help you, your Holiness?"

"You know very well why I'm here! Fornication before marriage is a sin! You are soon to be the Queen and need to set the example!" She fumed walking fully into the room and getting right into Elissa's face. "Mage, leave, I wish to speak with Elissa alone.

"You will not talk to Wynne in that tone." Elissa retorted, making the Grand Cleric recoil slightly. "She has been a guide and a great friend to both Alistair and myself. You will speak to her with respect and as for Alistair and I having premarital sex: I could honestly care less whether or not it was a sin. The Maker, in his oh so blessed watch on the blight, didn't strike us with lightning before we killed the Archdemon now did he?"

Wynne hid a laugh with a subtle cough, the Grand Cleric looked as if someone had told her that Andraste secretly slept with every nobleman and woman of her time.

"If these sinful interactions continue I will refuse to preform the ceremony!" She sneered with cold confidence.

"Fine then, I'm sure one of the many generals that are fiercely loyal to Alistair and I would gladly preform it or maybe one of the Teryns or Arls, by law they have the right as well. Your threats are hallow Grand Cleric; I was raised as a noble's daughter and know all about marriage traditions and the only reason it will be you presiding over the ceremony is simply for show since it is a Royal Wedding." Elissa snapped, raising herself to full height which, despite the fact that she was short then the Grand Cleric, greatly intimated the Grand Cleric. The Grand Cleric seemingly began to imitate a fish gasping for air as she tried to find a rebuttal. Quickly she let out a great annoyed huff, and stormed from the room.

"Well I really should be off; I've been helping up with the set up to the great delight of the wedding planner, he's quite the energetic man." Wynne said with a slight sigh. As she got to the door she looked at Elissa with a mischievous smile. "Oh, I also have found the perfect makeup and hair stylist for you, she's quite happy and is at this moment buying everything she'll need...she mention something about ribbon."

"You didn't!" Elissa said in horror, she knew very well that a certain Orlesian bard was now going to be putting makeup on her and Maker knows what in her hair. The horrors of live birds in her hair flashed in her mind. With that horrible image she grabbed one of her dagger, for safety during the meeting with Anora and her loyalists, as well as keeping Lelianna away from her if she had any live animal for her hair.

With the grace taught to her by her mother Elissa glided down the halls of the castle like a proper lady should, it wasn't until she got to the throne room that she adopted her more comfortable and practiced walk that didn't continuously bring up the sharp staccato of her heels against the ground. It was the walk of an assassin, and she did indeed have a target.

"Your dead, love." Elissa murmured against Alistair's neck. Before he could respond she tenderly nibbled at his sweet spots, even though the golden plate of his armour pressed against her face and cheeks, a completely uncomfortable position but she wanted to be 'sinful' in the eyes of the Grand Cleric who would definitely end up hearing about the display.

"The Grand Cleric pissed you off again, hasn't she." Alistair asked with his adorable, questioning look as he pulled her around to face him. "We better not get carried away before I carry you to my chambers."

"Hm...tough choice. Have a great time with a well-crafted sword and piss off the Grand Cleric or deal with a bunch of angry nobles." Elissa purred, making an effort to look as seductive as possible.

"Well-crafted Sword? Aren't you just wonderful little minx, but it is important to deal with the nobles and my armour is getting uncomfortably tight lower down." He said with a smirk, getting a disapproving look from Elisa, she'd much rather go to his chambers and piss of the Grand Cleric.

Reluctantly she looped her arm around his and began the short walk to the meeting. The Arl of Denerim had graciously volunteered his estate for the meeting in hopes that both sides would remain civil and to gain favour with Alistair. They had with them six guards, three in the front which included Fergus (now palace guard Captain) and three in back.

"Did you really have to bring a dagger, My love?" Alistair asked as they left the palace.

"No, I didn't _have_ too...but I really wouldn't feel safe without it." Elissa replied.

"I think you spent to much time training with Zevran." Alistair sighed.

"I'm just being careful, and my training as an Assassin helped during the blight." She joking scolded, Alistair only taunted her with a sarcastic smirk.

"As if you need to be even _more_ deadly with a dagger, I swear, get her mad and it's the first thing she'll start throwing." Fergus called back. Elissa simply stuck her tongue out at her big brother in a childish way which only got her laughs from both Fergus and Alistair, and shocked looks from the other guards. Suddenly something caught Elissa's eye, she shoved Alistair back and grabbed an arrow just before it pasted by her. She quickly snapped it in her hand, drew her dagger and throwing it in a fluidic motion at the assailant. The dagger struck its mark, landing straight in the centre of the man's face with a squishing thunk.

"Dammit, I was hoping to catch him before he got to you." I thick Antivan accent said from behind Elissa.

"Zevran? Where the hell did you come from." Alistair asked, though it more sounded like a demand, a very suspicious and accusing demand.

"Ah, as unobservant as ever, though much more dashing...it must be the armor." Zevran laughed.

"He was from the Crow I take it." Elissa said looking Zevran right in the eyes.

"Ah, but of course, only a Crow could elude me that well, I found out he was here from a very reliable source."

"All I want to know is who sent him." Fergus fumed. "I don't want the crow working to kill the future Queen or his Grace."

"His Grace? You know Fergus I do have a name." Alistair murmured, but was also ignored.

"If my information is correct, which it most certainly is...or my source will soon be dead, it was one of the Teryn's that is opposing our most royal king." Zevran said before seemingly disappearing into the shadows with a look to Elissa that screamed 'keep your eyes open'.

"I really wish he'd stop doing that, it's creepy." Alistair sighed, looking at the spot where Zevran had disappeared.

Elissa's eyes darted everywhere as she retrieved her Dagger, and she quickly returned to her guard. It was thankful for them that the commotion had brought more guards who did the messy work or removing the corpse.

As they arrived at their destination, Elissa immediately began observing the Teryns, Arls and Anora for any sign of surprise. She was reward very quickly. An Arl by the name of Roldin was quite obviously shocked that Alistair was alive and immediately began to sweat.

"I'm surprised you showed up, Alistair." Anora sneered.

"Still bitter?" Alistair asked.

"You killed my father, and now you take my throne."

"The Landsmeet declared Alistair as the new king." Elissa countered.

"No, the landsmeet followed what you said because you are the great Gray Warden. We will never accept you as the King and Queen." Anora snorted.

Elissa kept an eye on Arl Roldin as the argument continued, he kept looking at an open window. Suddenly a look of relief spread across the Arl's face. Elissa looked at the window through a reflection in her wine glass, there was no assassin insight but then it hit her, the assassin was in the room already and if he was a crow, he could already be in the perfect position to kill.

She silenced her mind, focusing everything but her sight into overdrive. She schooled her face into a calm façade as to not give away her readiness. Anora and the Teryn's droned on about honour, and rights. Birds chirped playful songs near the open window. Then suddenly she felt a breeze come from the shadows behind her and Alistair, a breath. She reacted instinctively as the assassin aimed a swipe at Alistair's neck, a swing that would have killed him. Elissa grabbed the assassin's arm to stop the swing before snapping it at the elbow. The Assassin staggered back, his dagger arm hanging uselessly. Elissa advanced on him with a smug look in her eye, she didn't notice his other arm grabbing another dagger. Elissa barely had time to react, and got the blade on her forearm, slicing a deep gash into it, it was then that the guards reach the assassin.

"What's happening here!" Anora demanded. Alistar was knelt beside Elissa, her injury was deep and bleeding badly.

"Going somewhere Arl Roldin?" Elissa asked as the Arl edge his way to the door, with her uninjured arm she threw her dagger as he tried to run, catching his sleeve, although she was aiming for his heart.

"Elissa, why have you thrown a dagger at Arl Roldin? Do you just make accusations and dish out punishment without evidence." Anora demanded, trying to turn the situation to her benefit.

"Ha, evidence, I am here." The Assassin scoffed as the guards firmly held his arms behind his back. "My associate and I's contract was made by an Arl Roldin."

"And why would you tell us that, assassin?" Anora demand, boring her eye's into the assassin.

"I have been caught, and I will be killed, if not by you then the Crows. So I figure, Mathias, why not take down the bastard that made your last contract. Think of it as my way of making amends for the arm." He said with a wink at Elissa, who glared at his sweat covered face. The man certainly knew how to hide his pain.

"Do you see now Anora? This feud is only causing strife, one of your Arl's hired an Antivan assassin." Alistair yelled as he bandaged Elissa's arm. "Teryn Loghain was a great man, but he became mad with power. If he hadn't ordered his troops away Cailen wouldn't be dead. If he hadn't started a civil war then the Blight could have been stopped sooner."

Anora just stood there, she knew the truth in his words but she was still furious with Alistair for killing her father. "I cannot accept someone who slanders a great War hero as a King."

"You'd rather befriend Arls that hire Antivan Assassins to kill your competition." Elissa snapped.

"I had nothing to do with this."

"It happened because you are being pig-headed. Are you not the one that said she would do what is best for her people? Is creating another civil war really best? Think of all the daughters that will lose _their_ fathers just like you did? Is that really what's best?" Elissa yelled.

Anora thought for a moment. "I guess...you are right."

"My lady-" One of the Teryn's began.

"No, she is right. My opposition is not good for Ferelden. I, Anora, hereby swear my fealty to King Alistair Theirin." Anora sighed. The Teryns and Arls did the same.

Arl Roldin was hauled off to the dungeons with the Assassin; they was to be executed at a later time.

"Anora, I will not leave a grudge." Alistair stated, standing tall and truly looking like a king. "I grant you the title and lands of your father, hence forth you will be known as Teryna Anora Theirin. Will you accept?"

"I am speechless, I expected to be exiled or left with nothing." Anora whispered. "It is what I would have done. I accept."

With that the meeting was ended, and Alistair and Elissa returned to the castle, arm in arm.

* * *

Elissa silently walked down the hall to Alistair's room, this time making sure there were no guards looking. She entered his chambers silently; he was standing in front of the window clad only in loose cotton pants. He turned to her as she closed the door, the moonlight shining on him from the window across his bronzed skin and copper hair. Elissa was breathless at the sight of him, she loved him truly and deeply. Without words she slipped off her robes, revealing her naked frame as she walked to embrace her soon to be Husband.

"You are so beautiful." Alistair whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Tonight, I don't think I'm leaving." Elissa breathed into his ear.

"That suits me just fine, love." Alistair breathed. Soon they were both in a familiar bliss.

**Plz Review...also tell me if I spelt any characters name wrong...accept Elissa...I know that isn't spelled wrong. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Please forgive me for the long pause...I was having some stressful time with the plays I was in and school...and I was having fights with my computer...the computer was winning :(

* * *

Elissa awoke feeling more rested then she had in weeks, more specifically, the weeks that the Grand Cleric was staying in the Palace. She felt Alistair stir beside her, and even more joy came to her. This was how she liked to be, with the one she loved, without having to worry about anything.

"Good morning, my love." Alistair mumbled, nuzzling Elissa's neck. He found her sweet spot and began to nip lightly at it getting the signs he wanted from her. Slowly Alistair trailed kisses along the rest of her neck, up her jaw line and finally to her lips. Elissa moaned loudly against him, grinding up against his now stiff manhood, he happily obliged to her implied commanded with a practiced movement. They both began to pant and moan with the bliss they both felt.

"King Alistair! You have been in bed quite long enough, it is time you finished learning what you must do for tomorrow*!" The Grand Cleric bellowed, slamming her fist on the bedroom door.

"Shit!" Alistair whispered as both he and Elissa began to rush around the room.

"I will give you to the count of three before I come in and wake you myself!" She warned, Alistair was quickly donning his pants...but his manhood was still very present, and Elissa's robe was nowhere to be found.

"One, two, three!" She opened the door to a half naked Alistair and a fully nude Elissa, who hid her nudity with a sheet.

"Isn't it wonderful morning?" Elissa asked in a completely cheery voice, it was mostly due to the Grand Cleric's face and a little bit to do with Alistair frozen with his hand down his pants trying to adjust himself so 'it' would not be as noticeable...but it gave the effect that he was trying to pull it out instead.

"L...Lady Cousland!" She stammered.

"Don't mind me." Elissa said, wrapping the sheet around her, moving over to Alistair. "But if you don't mind, could you close the door and give us about five more minutes."

The Grand Cleric was stunned...but she did leave, muttering the chant with cut ins about being condemned and 'Maker help them.' Elissa giggled at the Grand Cleric's reaction, Alistair joined in after a few attempts at being upset with Elissa. They both laid down on the large bed, deciding that they really didn't need to do anything else.

"When did you know that you loved me?" Elissa asked suddenly, surprising Alistair. He quickly looked over at his bride to be to make sure she wasn't sad or had any signs of cold feet, instead he saw Elissa staring dream like at the ceiling with a warm and thoughtful smile.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" He said unsure how to answer.

"When did it hit you that you were in love with me? When did you know I was the one?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"Well, I knew I was in love with you when you when you snapped at my sister. When I realized you were the one was a bit later. It was when we were down in the deep roads, surrounded by darkspawn and A very large and angry Ogre coming right at us and yet you yell out 'I'll take care of the Ogre!' and then you chopped off the buggers head!" They both laughed, Elissa always feared that she would never be wed because of her unwomanly habits but apparently he training and lust for a good fight had found her the man she always dreamed of…a capable warrior that actually enjoyed having her fight beside them. "How about you? When did you know I was the one?"

Elissa knew the answer without having to think.

"It may seem silly, but I realised I you were the one and that I was in love with you when you gave me the rose." She thought wistfully. Though she was slightly sad because the rose had been lost on the travels, most likely in the deep roads.

"Really? Why is that?" Alistair ask with complete bewilderment.

"You were the first man to know I was a fighter but still understand that I have a delicate side to me." Elissa turned her head to her husband to be and unleashed a warm and loving smile. Alistair was caught off guard but he was immersed in her beauty.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he moved in for a kiss.

"There you are!" A sweet voice chimed with a slight Orlesian accent. "I'm sorry to break up this little loving moment but _**you**_ Elissa need to come with me to make sure the dress fits."

"Go. Away. Leliana!" Elissa said with a glare, it wasn't anything against the bard…it was just the idea of a dress fitting.

"Oh no, I brought back up with me!" Leliana said with triumph as Wynne enter the room with a simple dress in her arms. "I also suspected you would need clothing."

Elissa sighed and looked over at Alistair, who quickly recommended she went with them as Leliana got a 'I will drag you out' look. She quickly slipped into the dress and allowed Leliana to half drag her through the halls and out into the busy Denerim streets.

* * *

"So what are you two going to do once you have some little nugget running around? I can't see either of you giving up fighting to raise a kid." Oghren ask, though obviously a little drunk.

"I think it's a little early to be talking about children. Besides I…don't know if two Grey Wardens can have kids." Alistair stammered as he began to blush. He had dreamed that night of holding a child, his child, with Elissa on his arm while she was pregnant with a second child. However, Alistair had no knowledge of a Grey Warden having a child with another Grey Warden.

"Actually, Oghren, my sister would stop fighting for a few years to take care her child." Fergus said as he sat down with Oghren and Alistair. Alistair preferred to eat in the barrack with the guards rather then the very large and very empty dining hall. " And I'm sure you'll have kids some day. A traveling seer said she would have three kids."

"Right. I'm going to trust Elissa's and my chances to have children to a 'traveling seer'" Alistair laughed but secretly wishing it was true.

"King Alistair, the Grand Cleric would like a word with you." A guard stated.

"Oh dear." Alistair muttered, expecting a full out scorning for sleeping with Elissa the past night. He expect to have to walk all the way to the throne room but instead she was waiting outside of the barracks.

"I have just been informed that an, an _Apostate_ will be present at your wedding! As well as a whole host of barbarians!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry? Who might these people be?" Alistair ask, the only apostate he could think of was Morrigan since Flemeth was dead.

"Those _Dalish elves_!" She sneered with much venom.

"What is wrong with having them at my wedding? Showing them an act of friendship may improve our relations with them and my ultimately allow peaceful coexistence."

"There mages are not apart of the circle!" She roared.

"They are not apart of our nation, therefore, we have no jurisdiction." Alistair said with an air of finality. His tone completely silenced the Grand Cleric. "Now if you don't have any complaints about the number of Circle mages attending-"

"Well-"

"THEN you can direct them to Elissa. She was the one that asked that First Enchanter Irving and some of the other mages to attend."

The Grand Cleric looked slightly scared at the notion of confronting the soon to be Queen, it was something Alistair took great pleasure in seeing.

* * *

"Leliana, I…I don't know what to say!" Elissa exclaimed as she gazed at herself in the mirror as she wore her Wedding dress.

"Do you like it?" Leliana asked. Elissa looked at the dress, it was held up with wide shoulder straps and was a bright white. There was a lace shawl around her shoulders and a silver sash around her waist that trailed down gracefully.

"Its beautiful!" Elissa said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Really? This is perfect! This means that my plans for you hair and make up won't have to change." This scared Elissa slightly, Leliana noticed the fear on her face. "Don't worry, I won't use a live bird like Lady Secile"

"Elissa, you look radiant!" Wynne exclaimed as she entered, she was drawn in by the sound of Elissa giggling and feared that she was strangling poor Leliana.

_I will be ready tomorrow_ Elissa thought with a smile. Soon, she would be married.

* * *

"Is that a Hurlock…Omega?" The guard stammered.

"Damned if I'll find out! We have to get back to the captain." Another guard responded. Suddenly they were deafened by a thunderous roar, they turned with swords drawn as an Ogre charge towards them.

Hours later the two guards were founded dead, with there arms missing.


End file.
